


crybaby

by omobby



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Play, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Farting, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Scat, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omobby/pseuds/omobby
Summary: series of short stories that happen to be mostly smutty? i take requests for what to write. please don't read this if it does not interest you. please do not leave hate/kinkshame. deadass no one asked you to read this so please just... don't if you're gonna be rude. thank you.





	1. general intro

So, um, I've been wanting to do this for a while. I'm actually still really terrified so! That's great, but essentially this is gonna be smutty (for the most part) and gross (but like only for those who aren't .. into it yfm). Please leave your requests in the comments on this chapter!!

A list of things I'm willing to write:  
\- anything listed in the tags  
\- i also ... i'm kinda into age play (sfw/nsfw) so you can request that too  
\- feel free to request anything falling under these categories bc i will probably consider writing anything, but do be aware that i may politely decline.

Also!! Another thing. If you would like me to write something in a different fandom, please let me know. These are the fandoms I am in:  
\- Miraculous Ladybug (would be aged up ofc)  
\- Captive Prince (but .. i've only read the first book i'm sorry i'm getting to it)  
\- I'll also do Greek Mythology stuff too (is that.. blasphemous?) 

Any way, the next story isn't a request, but rather something I thought up on my own. Just to get the ball rolling and so you can see my writing skills.


	2. dipper comes home desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pls don't make me fill out a summary. the title was hard enough.

Bill waltzed around his and Dipper’s apartment, record playing in the background as he did the laundry. He was finally able to sit down on the couch and take a moment’s rest when Dipper walked through the front door in a zip-up hoodie and jeans. Dipper sighed out, obviously stressed. 

“C’mere, Pine Tree,” the blonde cooed, gesturing him over. Dipper hesitated for a moment before allowing himself the second to cool off. He climbed into Bill’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“Hey, Cipher,” Dipper hummed, resting his forehead against his boyfriend’s. 

“Mmmm, Pine Tree. You know I hate that nickname,” he mumbled, shifting his hips underneath Dipper to reposition himself. The friction underneath Dipper awoke a sexual desire that he didn’t even know had been yearning to surface. 

“Okay, Bill. What would you like me to nickname you instead? Maybe… triangle boy? Or how about my sweet little cool ranch dorito?” Dipper chuckled, leaning forward to kiss the blonde. Bill’s lips moved gently against Dipper’s and the brunette began to acquire a hunger within him. He wanted more. He slipped his fingers into Bill’s blonde locks and tugged gently, lips establishing more dominance. At this, Bill pulled away.

“How about, daddy?” Bill growled, eyes now clouded with the same desire that’d started burning within Dipper.

“You know I would never…” he chuckled, chewing his lesser lip as his finger trailed down Bill’s chest. 

“It was worth a shot,” Bill shrugged, hands gripping Dipper’s hips. Dipper smirked before leaning forward and capturing Bill’s lesser lip between his teeth.

“God, Cipher. You drive me wild,” he mumbled, lips hardly moving from Bill’s before crashing into them. Bill grunted in surprise as their lips connected once more, hands lifting to Dipper’s face to kiss with more passion. Bill’s lips hungrily lapped Dipper’s and the brunette couldn’t help but reciprocate. Bill moved forward, unzipping Dipper’s hoodie and sliding it off his arms. He tossed it to the side before moving down to Dipper’s neck. Dipper gripped Bill’s hips as he felt a twinge in his bladder. He’d almost forgotten he was dying to pee before he walked in. 

“Bill… hold on I have to––” Dipper cut himself off with a gasp as Bill sucked on his sweet spot, grumbling out a moan as he clutched a handful of Bill’s shirt.

“Hmmm?” Bill inquired, still working at Dipper’s neck.

“I h-have to…” Dipper’s eyes rolled back as lust pooled over him, chewing his lesser lip to contain himself. Bill’s hand ran over Dipper’s abdomen. 

“Spit it out, Pine Tree. I know I’m irresistible, but communication is key,” Bill murmured.

“I have to pee,” he mumbled, eyebrows furrowed. Bill didn’t respond. In fact, it seemed as though his arms only tightened around Dipper’s waist. Dipper started to panic, afraid that Bill hadn’t heard him, or worse, hadn’t believed him. Dipper would do this sometimes, fuck around with Bill and pretend like he had to do other things. Normally when he did this, it was simply to get more attention from Bill, but this was honest.

“B-Bill, I’m being serious. I ha-have to pee,” Dipper whimpered, squirming in Bill’s lap. Now he knew Bill heard him, because in response to his words, Bill reached a hand up to palm Dipper’s crotch.

“Mmmm, yeah Pine Tree? Tell me more,” he growled, eyes absolutely brimming with lust. Did Bill like this? The idea of Dipper having to pee? Dipper had never seen Bill so absolutely into something like this. He figured he might as well go along with it for a bit longer. Besides, it wasn’t as though his need was dishonest. He really, really had to go.

“B-Bill. Please. I-I really gotta go now. O-Oh Bill, fuck,” he whined, grinding his hips into Bill’s.

“Are you absolutely bursting?” Bill inquired hungrily.

“Oh… Bill I’m just about to piss myself. Truly,” he admitted, nails digging into Bill’s shoulders.

“Hm. Now that’s a thought,” Bill spoke, his voice husky. Dipper tried to move off of Bill’s lap, but Bill held him there. Dipper chewed his lesser lip nervously, not wanting to make a fool of himself. Bill could tell. 

“Think about it, Dipper. Wouldn’t it feel so damn nice? You’d love it. I know you would. I can feel it,” Bill explained. Dipper knew Bill was right. Bill had magical powers. He knew things outside of Dipper’s range of knowledge. 

Dipper began to imagine it, him releasing all over Bill’s lap. His cock twitched at the thought of it. He was so desperate for release he couldn’t tell if it was because his need was so strong or because he genuinely enjoyed how downright naughty it was. Bill was clearly into it, much like the sadist he was. Dipper would be lying if he said he hadn’t gotten off to watersports before. He always figured it was simply due to the circumstances surrounding the situation, not because of the actions themselves. Now that he was placed in the situation, he was starting to realize that nothing about this turned him off. In fact, he was kind of willing to try things out. 

“But then I’d soak you in the process,” he whispered, his voice much more husky now. Bill nodded slowly, clearly weak at the idea.

“I’d like that, Dipper,” he murmured, his boner now very visible. A shiver ran down Dipper’s spine as he thought about letting go, his growing hardon making it difficult. 

“Would you?” Dipper mumbled, hips now grinding steadily against Bill’s. 

“Stop teasing me. I know you have to go,” Bill growled, reaching forward to press on Dipper’s bladder. Dipper moaned as his dick let out a spurt of piss, chewing his lesser lip. 

“B-Bill. I’m gonna piss if you keep doing that,” he whimpered, shivering.

“Do it, Pine Tree. Let it out. Your cock is probably dripping with it by now. Just let it go,” Bill urged, giving Dipper’s bladder another push. Dipper’s cock flinched before letting out a longer spurt, now causing his light blue jeans to grow dark at his crotch. He whimpered at the feeling, chewing his lesser lip and furrowing his eyebrows at Bill.

“M-Mmmph. I gotta pee-pee so bad,” Dipper whined, hips still humping Bill’s crotch.

“Do it. Dipper, pee all over,” Bill begged, giving the brunette’s bladder one last push. Dipper’s breath hitched as his cock released his piss straight into his pants. 

“A-Ah...oh Bill, I’m peeing,” he moaned, tipping his head back as his piss flooded his jeans and poured into Bill’s lap.

“D-Dipper…” Bill moaned, moving his own hips to meet with Dipper’s. He felt the warmth of the brunette’s piss run over his cock, chewing his lesser lip. He shuddered as his cock grew harder, feeling his own boxers and pants become drenched in the brunette’s piss. 

“B-Bill?” Dipper asked as his piss began to tail off.

“Y-Yes? Yes, darling?” Bill responded, head spinning.

“I-I have to do more than––” Dipper cut himself off with a wet fart, whimpering softly. Bill’s eyes rolled back as he moaned breathily at the feeling of Dipper’s ass vibrating against his thigh. 

“T-Take your pants off. I-I want this so bad,” Bill pleaded. Dipper was so filled with lust he didn’t think twice. He nodded and peeled his wet pants off his legs. Bill mirrored his actions, leaving the both of them in only boxers. Dipper’s stomach rumbled and he quickly sat in Bill’s lap once more, back facing his chest. He ripped another fart right into Bill’s crotch, moaning. Bill gasped, cock twitching at the feeling of Dipper’s hot fart against his dick. 

“M-More?” Bill asked, eyes pleading. Dipper cringed slightly at the rumble in his stomach before nodding. Dipper released another fart right into Bill’s lap, grinding his hips against his cock prior to releasing it. 

“F-Fuck,” Dipper groaned, clutching his stomach. He farted silently as he shifted to look at Bill.

“Dipper...pull down your boxers for me,” Bill pleaded. Dipper nodded, pulling them just below his ass. Bill inserted his cock into Dipper’s entrance, moaning wildly.

“M-My ass is so full,” Dipper whimpered, ripping another fart around Bill’s cock.

“Dipper… hold it. I’m too close to cumming. Hold everything in for me for just a little,” Bill gasped, not moving his hips. Dipper wanted the friction badly, but he didn’t want Bill to cum. He tried not to even flinch, but he soon felt a fart coming. It was a big one. He tried to hold it in, clutching his stomach and rubbing it gently. He held with all his might, but the minute he shifted slightly, he blew the biggest fart from his ass. It was wet and it vibrated against Bill’s cock. 

“O-Oh Dipper. You’re so fucking hot,” Bill moaned, biting his lip. 

“B-Bill. Bill baby, I-I gotta shit so bad,” Dipper pleaded. 

“Do it,” Bill coaxed, beginning to thrust in and out of Dipper’s ass. The friction caused Dipper to release a few more farts before he felt a wet shit approaching his asshole. 

“Bill. I-It’s coming. I’m gonna sh-shit,” Dipper whimpered, releasing a wet fart before releasing all over Bill’s cock. Bill moaned out as his dick slipped out of Dipper’s asshole, becoming coated in Dipper’s wet shit. Bill shook lustfully as his cock was covered in warm shit, thrusting his hips in the air. 

“Are you finished?” Bill inquired. Dipper shook his head as he released another wet fart.

“N-No. Here comes m-more. U-Uhn fuck,” he moaned, another pile of wet shit coating Bills cock.

“Oh Dipper… Fuck I’m cumming into your shit,” Bill moaned, dick spasming with cum.

“B-Bill…,” Dipper gasped, reaching back to finger his shit-coated asshole.

“Y-Yeah, Dipper. Fuck you’re so hot,” Bill murmured, watching him. Dipper came without so much as touching his cock. He moaned as his cum dripped on the floor and he collapsed back onto Bill. They were both panting, lying sleepily against each other.

“Mmmm, darling. Let’s do this again…” Bill murmured. Dipper nodded as he chewed his lesser lip.


	3. baby dipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw age play!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: note that this is age play. dipper is not actually a child. he is his aged up, 18-20 y/o self.

Dipper waddled into the living room, diaper-clad and clutching his stuffy. He smiled slightly upon seeing Bill, picking up pace and stumbling over to him. 

“Daddy!” he cooed, climbing into Bill’s lap. He reached up to touch his boyfriend’s cheeks gently, patting them happily. 

“There’s my baby boy,” Bill smiled, reaching out to stroke Dipper’s hair softly. Dipper curled into his boyfriend, relaxing into him. He looked over to the TV, falling into a trance at the moving images.

“Maybe I should change this to your cartoons. This stuff isn’t for babies,” Bill smirked, exiting out of his show and choosing powerpuff girls on hulu instead. Dipper let out a happy shriek. The television had his full attention now. His eyes were glued to the TV, watching the pictures and following the storyline. After several episodes of his show, his stomach began to rumble. At first he brushed it off, thinking nothing of it. Then his stomach began to cramp along with said rumbles and his brow furrowed. He turned to Bill, chin wobbling slightly. 

“Daddy? My tummy hurts,” he whined, reaching down to clutch his stomach. Another cramp came over him and he groaned, face going slightly paler. 

“Oh, Dipper. C’mere baby. Let daddy rub your tummy,” he replied, voice soothing. Dipper climbed into his lap weakly, head resting against Bill’s chest. His eyes fell shut and he curled into Bill. 

“Daddy…” he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“It’s okay…” he whispered, reaching out to rub the other’s tummy. His hand moved across Dipper’s porcelain skin in circles, careful. Dipper’s stomach let out a large growl before he felt pressure building up in his ass. 

“D-Daddy—!” he started, trying to warn his boyfriend. It was too late. He let out a loud fart right into his diaper and in Bill’s lap. He whimpered softly, pink blush tinging his cheeks. 

“It’s okay baby, let it out,” Bill reassured, kissing Dipper’s forehead. Dipper whimpered as he let out another long fart, squeezing his eyes shut. He gripped Bill’s arm, eyebrows furrowing.

“My tummy…” he whimpered, burying his face in Bill’s neck, stomach grumbling. Bill leaned over to kiss his stomach softly before continuing to rub it. Dipper began to push at this point, wanting the pain to stop. He released gas endlessly into Bill’s lap, moaning and whimpering softly. 

“Good boy. Such a good boy,” Bill sighed, petting Dipper’s hair. Dipper pushed once more, letting out a fart that wasn’t… quite a fart. His eyes grew wide, panic washing over him. 

“O-Oh no…” he whimpered. 

“It’s okay Pine Tree…” he whispered, kissing his forehead. Light strokes to Dipper’s tummy encouraged him to relax, letting out quick farts as he released fully into his diaper. Wet shit filled the back of his diaper and he couldn’t help but moan softly. 

“D-Daddy,” he gasped, cheeks flushed as pink as they could be. 

“Good boy…” Bill groaned back, warm diaper against his crotch. Dipper’s cock grew hard, peeking out of the top of his diaper. He rocked his hips upwards, causing friction with his diaper. Bill watched him squirm and writhe in his lap, stroking his hair softly. Dipper’s cock twitched before he released onto his own stomach, whimpering softly. 

“Finished, Pine Tree?” Bill inquired in a whisper.

“Sleepy…” he murmured, eyes falling shut heavily.

“Okay baby boy. Let’s get you changed and to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to leave requests. i also !! am scared as hell to post these so .. the support is real nice thank you vueuhfeiuhf


	4. desperate dipper at the office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TinyBangtanScrub: I have a request if you don’t mind, how about just a regular omorashi? One were Dipper has to use the bathroom at work, but Bill is being annoying and Dipper won’t admit he has to piss until he actually does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long since i posted!!! the first three weeks of college have been busy. i'm also in the process of switching dorms so that's a bit crazy too. don't worry, i should get back to regular posting? idk don't trust me. i have a tendency to get busy in waves so if i miss a few weeks, just know it's not me ignoring this. it's me being overwhelmed. anyway, as usual, don't forget to leave a suggestion (and to those who already have, i'll be doing them i promise). i love your support so fucking much it means a lot to me. i love reading your guys' comments. it makes my day. i really am just so appreciative of all of you. if you're reading this, yes that means you. thank you.

Dipper had finished up with his work for the day and made his way over to Bill’s office space, pulling the door open and perching himself on the corner of Bill’s desk. 

“Ready to go home?” he inquired, fingers drumming along the surface of the table. Dipper was eager to go home. He’d been having to pee since lunch and he loathed the public bathrooms of the office space. Not only were they poorly kept and terribly disgusting, he was also fairly bathroom shy. He prefered the comfort of a private suite or, better yet, his own bathroom at home. It was safe to say he was relieved when five o’clock hit and his shift ended. Bill, on the other hand, had been so immersed in his work that he hardly realized Dipper had made his way into the office.

“Hm? Sure, Pine Tree. Let me just finish up with this last thing and we’ll be out of here,” he promised. Dipper’s bladder groaned in agony, but he figured it wouldn’t be too big of a deal. He was sure Bill would finish up quickly. Instead of protesting, Dipper crossed his legs and tried to focus on anything but his bladder. Of course, that proved difficult considering he had taken his lunch at twelve and had now been waiting five hours to release his bladder. He bounced his leg up and down to try and take pressure off his bladder which ached dully. 

“How much longer do you think?” Dipper blurted, unable to help himself.

“Shouldn’t be too long now. I’m nearly finished. Maybe ten more minutes?” Bill responded, eyes not leaving the computer screen. Dipper nearly sighed out in relief, knowing he could very well manage just ten more minutes in addition to the fifteen it took to get home. In his head, it seemed very manageable. What was twenty-five more minutes after he had already waited five hours? Besides, the urge seemed to subside with his knowledge of just how little time it would take. Dipper continued to bounce his leg up and down, looking out the window just behind Bill. The city beyond the window was a pretty sight. Dipper envied this view as he merely had a view of the building across from him. Dipper hardly noticed the time passing until Bill spoke up.

“Alright. I’m finished,” he announced, beginning to turn off his computer. Dipper nearly began to celebrate. At least until the office phone rang. Bill shot Dipper an apologetic look before picking up the phone and greeting the person on the other line. Dipper allowed himself to panic. His bladder began to twinge and he crossed his legs even tighter. He slid off Bill’s desk and instead moved to one of the chairs across from Bill’s. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against the desk, rubbing at his bladder gently. He tried to bite back a whimper, not wanting to bother Bill. Business was business.

“Dipper? Could you do me a favor and get me the ‘Bank’ file from the file cabinet please?” Bill asked, covering the receiver so the person on the other end wouldn’t overhear him. 

_Oh great. Movement._ Dipper thought, getting up to do as Bill requested. As he did so, he felt himself leak into his pants, hand coming to grab his crotch quickly. He luckily stopped himself from letting anything else out before carefully making his way to the file cabinet and back. Once he placed the file in front of Bill, he returned to his seat quickly. He could hardly hide his desperation at this point, bouncing up and down in his seat and gripping onto his crotch. It was taking everything in him not to whimper and groan. Bill was all too immersed in his work to even notice. Dipper checked his phone for the time. The screen read ‘5:25’. They would’ve been home by now. He would’ve been peeing in his toilet at home. He wouldn’t be bouncing and shaking and dying to pee. The thought made him release another involuntary spurt into his jeans, this one longer than the last. He looked down at it, hands moving away to reveal a dark spot on his navy work slacks. He gasped, hands coming back down to clutch himself. Dipper tried focusing on the conversation to get a gauge on how much longer he would have to wait. 

“Yes sir. Yes I can look that up for you right now, but I do know for a fact that I’m well acquainted with our policy, and it will read exactly as I have told you,” Bill replied. By the look on his face, Dipper could tell he was not only pissy, but that he was in the middle of an argument with a stubborn client. Dipper groaned as he assumed this probably wouldn’t end as quickly as he hoped. He bit down on his lip as his bladder began to ache even deeper, eyes squeezing shut as he tried to concentrate on holding his piss back. He let out a whimper––a loud one––as he felt another large spurt escape him, leaking down one leg of his slacks. He looked up to see Bill furrowing his eyebrows at Dipper. Dipper shot up from his seat, deciding to make a run for the bathroom, but the sudden movement made his bladder give up fully. He began to soak his pants right in front of Bill. He shut his eyes, hanging his head as he made a puddle on Bill’s office floor. 

“I’m sorry,” Dipper whimpered, covering his face. He was about to run. Bolt out of Bill’s office in embarrassment when he felt Bill next to him. Dipper hadn’t even realized he’d finished his conversation with his client. 

“It’s okay, Pine Tree. Hey. Look at me. It’s totally okay. No big deal. Why did you tell me you had to go?” Bill cooed.

“I-I didn’t wanna bother you,” Dipper shrugged. Bill shook his head. 

“Baby, you’re never bothering me. C’mere, Pine Tree. Let’s get you home and all cleaned up, okay?”


	5. dipper indulging in some good old fashioned piss-play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon: can i just......keep requesting, of course it's ultimately your choice whether you decide to do these or not, but just as ideas, i guess.....if you could incorporate Dipper pissing on Bill's face at some point and/or Bill pissing inside Dipper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey pals! i'm trying to upload weekly again. but as usual, i love you guys. thanks for your support. it means so much. don't forget to leave a request as i literally love providing for you guys.

Dipper laid down on his bed, phone in hand and scrolling through tumblr. Innocent. Meaningless. In fact, a very routine action in the brunette's daily life. It wasn't until he stumbled across a computer-animated image of a character absolutely losing it in their pants. Dipper stuttered on the image. Normally he would've just scrolled past it as he knew one of the artists he followed would occasionally post these types of drawings, but this time he was captivated by it. The details of the face absolutely blissed-out with release of a most likely aching bladder. The way the yellow piss puddled at the character's feet. The obvious boner protruding from the animations now wet pants. Dipper felt himself grow hard as he examined the picture, gasping softly to himself. His hand, harboring a mind of it's own as Dipper would claim, snaked below the waistband of his boxers. His fingers found their way to his cock, wrapping gently around the length only to tease his tip. He rubbed his thumb over his slit, chewing his lip as he worked himself up further. He hesitated for a moment before clicking on the artist profile and scrolling through the tag they had used for that specific drawing. This led to similar images of accidents and on-purposes alike. The plentiful nature of these animations caused Dipper to release an involuntary moan, focusing on each drooling mouth, each clutched crotch. He was only just starting to fuck his own hand when the door swung open.

"I thought I heard you moan. When I'm in the house? Pine Tree, you know better," Bill growled, crawling onto the bed. He loomed over Dipper, who's phone was still clutched tightly in his hand. Bill dipped down to kiss at Dipper's neck, reaching up for the brunette's phone in his momentary distraction. Immediately upon taking the phone in his possession, Bill pulled away and sat on Dipper's hips, legs straddling the smaller male. 

"Bill, wait––," Dipper started.

"Who were you more willing to get off to than I?" Bill questioned, cocking his head before flipping the phone over to look at the screen. Bill blinked at the images before him before looking up to Dipper.

"I-I can explain!" Dipper protested.

"Dipper, I'm a fucking demon and this is really something you'd think would turn me off?" Bill smirked.

"Wh-what?" Dipper stuttered, eyebrows furrowed. Bill reached forward, placing a finger under Dipper's chin and tilting his head up by it. He cupped the brunette's chin fully before pulling the male's face closer and flicking his tongue out to drag it slowly across Dipper's pink lips. 

"There's very little I wouldn't try Pine Tree. I'm afraid your kinks will never outweigh mine," he mumbled, taking Dipper's bottom lip between his teeth and tugging at it. Dipper let out a soft whimper, overwhelmed by the sensations he began to feel within him. By now, his cock was throbbing, not only having been teased but also by how much harder it'd been getting. 

"B-Bill," he whispered out in one pleading little gasp.

"Just one quick question, Pine Tree. Who's gonna do the pissing?" he inquired, reaching down to rub gently at Dipper's crotch.

"Oh _gods_ both," he grunted out, reaching up to clutch at Bill's shirt. Bill nearly groaned at his boyfriend's utter desire. He moved forward to tug off Dipper's shirt, kissing down his chest. He stopped at the male's erect nipple, nibbling at it softly. Dipper squirmed underneath the blonde, his fingers latching onto the strands of his own hair. Having been together so long, Bill had memorized Dipper's body at this point, knowing full well what aroused the brunette. He slowly kissed down the male's pale stomach until he reached Dipper's bladder. He looked up at Dipper through his lashes, making eye contact with him before kissing right at his bladder with a mischievous smile. Immediately, Dipper felt his bladder swell up, on the brink of absolutely bursting. Dipper gasped at the sudden sensation and whimpered aloud. Bill had since moved on to kissing lower, all while removing the brunette's pants and boxers. Bill took his boyfriends cock into his mouth slowly, pushing it further and further towards the back of his throat. 

"B-Bill? Are you crazy? You'll-–" Dipper cut himself off with a moan as Bill's tongue flicked up his length.

"What's that Pine Tree?" Bill inquired, not really waiting for an answer as he swirled his tongue around Dipper's tip. 

"P-Please Bill. I have to–– I gotta..." Dipper begged, incapable of finishing his sentence as waves of pleasure and desperation crashed into him all at once. Bill, growing impatient with desire, reached up to press down on Dipper's bladder. Dipper responded with a loud whine, squirming underneath Bill. This only encouraged Bill to press harder.

"Bill quit it before I--" Dipper gasped, letting out a spurt onto Bill's chin. Dipper was about to apologize profusely, but the look on Bill's face stopped him. The absolute lust covering Bill's features was intoxicating. The way the blonde's lips parted slightly and how heavy his eyelids were absolutely dizzied Dipper. 

And then Dipper couldn't hold it anymore. 

His cock sprayed piss all over Bill's face, coating his forehead and cheeks and dripping down his lips and onto the sheets below. Droplets clung to the blonde strands of his hair and his face was slick with piss. Dipper couldn't help but moan out at the sight. Bill gingerly stuck his tongue out and licked his lips, tasting Dipper's accident before shivering with lust. 

"I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you, Pine Tree," he growled, looking up at the brunette with lust-filled eyes. In one swift move, Bill had moved Dipper onto his stomach. Before Dipper could even turn and look, Bill had undressed and pulled Dipper's hips up against his own. Dipper was forced on all-fours, ass pressed up against Bill's stiff cock. 

"B-Bill," Dipper finally gasped out.

"Shh baby, don't worry. I'll take real good care of you," he moaned, pressing the tip of his cock against Dipper's entrance. He eased himself into the male, teasing him ever so slightly. He rocked into the male slowly, hips meeting with his ass in gentle thrusts before finally picking up the pace. His hips were slamming into Dipper, causing the smaller male to cry out with pleasure. With each thrust Dipper was panting and moaning. Bill smirked evilly despite the fact that Dipper couldn't see. He stopped rocking his hips into Dipper's abruptly. Just as Dipper was about to complain and ask for more, he felt it. He felt himself being filled with Bill's warm piss. He shivered lustfully and bit his lip. Bill groaned as he released his piss into Dipper, emptying it out into his tight little ass. Dipper had never felt more full in his entire life. Full and warm and terribly turned on.

"Hold all of that in for me, Pine Tree," Bill requested before pulling out completely. Dipper gasped, holding it back to his best ability. He was so turned on, he came untouched, releasing onto the sheets. His orgasm made him lose concentration on the task Bill had given him, letting that go onto the bed where his own puddle was still seeping into the mattress. At the sight, Bill came onto Dipper's ass, spurting white cum all over the brunette's porcelain skin. They both collapsed onto the bed, tangled in each other. 

"Let's do that again," Bill exhaled, kissing at the shell of Dipper's ear lazily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always upload these w/o proofreading. srry. thx 4 not hating me fheiugrhg


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grossalien: if u find the time i'd love something public messing, where they have to hide it afterwards to get home? perhaps including the awkward boner lmao. bonus for having to sit down in public transport or smth, and the squishing and stuff making him forget himself and grind on it until coming in his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise, bitch. bet you thought you'd seen the last of me. ((sorry folks. had lotsa work. then got sick. dw i'm still here)) (((also double sorry. i prioritized a request bc i was hella inspired. pls forgive me))).

Dipper had been holding for three days. He was truly on the brink of absolutely letting everything go. Which was exactly why Bill decided it was a great day to go out. Dipper protested shyly, begging Bill to find another day to go to the supermarket. Chickening out of their original plan and hoping to just mess at home like he usually did. Bill persisted, deciding that it was necessary that they fulfill their need of “milk and cookies” as it stated on the grocery list. It was fairly ironic for Bill to be the one to proclaim this as Dipper was the only person who really needed to consume food. They used the train to get to the grocery store. They had a local grocery store, but it was more of a farmers market type of thing. Brand names really weren’t present and anything artificial wasn’t very popular. They would have to go into the city for other groceries and the bus would take them far too long. 

Dipper was very noticeably squirming in their train car, whining softly and looking over at Bill. Bill ignored him, instead chattering about mundane things. Specifically about whether or not they should get more paper towels since they were going to the market anyway. Dipper whined and rubbed at his stomach. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it, but that wasn’t going to stop him from trying. 

Upon arriving at their station, Dipper groaned in agony. Walking was not going to help his situation at all. In fact, it seemed as though it made it much, much worse. He was clenching as tight as he possibly could, trying not to let anything out in front of so many people. It was about a five minute walk to the market and as they began to walk in that direction, Dipper could feel his stomach groan in protest. 

“B-Bill,” he whispered, clutching at his stomach.

“Oh Dipper, we’re not even to the market yet. You can hold it. You’re a big boy,” Bill smirked evilly. Dipper whimpered, unable to handle the pain. He decided to let out a few farts to relieve pressure. Not many people were around now that they’d left the station, so he decided it would be safe. He let out a long, rumbling fart before sighing out softly. Bill swallowed thickly as he watched the slight bliss on Dipper’s face as he was awarded the momentary relief. This was going to be fun for the both of them. They made their way into the large store only to find that it was packed. Dipper couldn’t tell if he was grateful for the loud volume of noise, or upset that he had a greater chance of getting caught. He tugged at Bill’s shirt and whimpered. 

“Now, now, Dipper. We’ll only be here for twenty minutes. Surely you can wait that long,” Bill tsked. Dipper couldn’t. That much was obvious. The both of them went into the paper towel aisle, Bill finally settling on getting whatever they may need so they would save a trip in the future. Dipper doubled over, clutching one of the shelves and holding his stomach. He let out a loud, long fart and whimpered. He looked up at Bill with pleading eyes. Bill was looking back at him lustfully.

“Do you have more?” he murmured. Dipper nodded, giving Bill a pout. Bill stepped behind him, stroking his hair.

“It’s okay Dip. Let it out,” he whispered. Dipper leaned forward and farted wetly into Bill’s crotch. He was grateful that it was muffled by Bill’s body. Bill could feel himself getting hard at the rumbling against his crotch. 

“Feel better?” he asked, looking at Dipper’s now relieved face. Dipper nodded eagerly, following Bill down to the frozen aisle. Dipper was the one to retrieve the cookies, now dumb with naivety about his relief. Of course it wouldn’t last long, he just chose not to think about that. Shortly, he was hit with another cramp, his farting having brought his shit closer to release. He looked at Bill with wide eyes and began to cross his legs.

“Bill… I really gotta go,” he whimpered, bouncing slightly. 

“You can hold it, Dipper,” Bill spoke, pretending to scold him. Dipper nodded, breath quickening with panic. Dipper tried to clench as tight as he could, but he felt a turtle’s head poking out of him. He whined softly, clutching Bill’s hand.

“B-Bill. I can’t,” he whined. As he spoke, a crackling log dropped into his underwear. He moaned softly as it left him. Bill watched, covering his boner with the shopping cart. He knew Dipper wasn’t done. Dipper continued on anyway, avoiding letting more slide into his pants. He knew the load wasn’t all too noticeable yet and he was hoping he could get away with the minimal damage he’d done. They moved along to the next aisle, Bill watching Dipper closely. Dipper searched the aisle for what they needed, hoping to leave quickly. That was when he was overcome with another set of cramps. He held onto one of the shelves again, rubbing his stomach in hopes of settling it. Instead, he let out an uncontrollable string of farts. Each one was loud and wet. He looked around, checking to see that no one was looking before he released another mushy log into his pants. At this point, he gave up, craving release more than avoiding embarrassment. He let loose into his pants, letting out another large log. His pants tented out in the back, showing the damage. He looked over at Bill who was heavy-lidded and most likely fantasizing many, many things. 

“C-Can we go home? Please?” Dipper begged. Bill snapped out of his trance and nodded. 

“Here, Dipper. You take the cart and I’ll walk behind you. We’ll pay really quick and leave, okay?” Bill replied. Dipper nodded, making his way to the line quickly. Thankfully, it was short, but Dipper still worried someone in front or behind him would notice. He even could’ve sworn the woman ringing them up was scrunching up her nose. Bill carried the grocery bags and Dipper nearly sped out of the store. His load rubbed against his ass and balls as they made the walk back to the station. The friction caused him to grow hard. 

_Great,_ he thought. _Another thing to hide._

They made their way to the train station and it wasn’t very long before they were on the train. The bad news, however, was that the train was packed. They would not be getting their own cart. Dipper shot a panicked look at Bill. 

“It’s okay. We’ll find the one with the least people,” he assured. Of course, the least amount of people meant half the damn thing was full. Dipper looked at Bill nervously.

“I have to sit on it,” he whimpered. Bill merely pulled the male next to him. He sat right on top of his load, squishing it against his ass and biting back a moan. A few people seemed to notice the smell at first, but eventually none of the attention was on him. Dipper still harbored a raging boner and squirmed in his seat to try and hide it. Of course, squirming in his own mess made it worse. In fact, he didn’t wanna stop squirming at all. His eyes rolled back at the friction and he kept it going as subtly as he possibly could. Bill took notice and gasped, watching the male intently as he humped his own mess. Dipper hid his face in Bill’s shoulder, hiding both the pleasure on his face and the noises he was making. He whispered cuss words and whimpered into Bill’s neck, feeling his cock getting coated in his own mess.

“B-Bill. Oh fuck. Bill I’m gonna c-cum,” he whispered, breath hitching as he felt his cock twitch. He made one final, grand thrust into his mess and let out a massive load. He shivered as he shot into his jeans, making the material just slightly wet. Enough for Bill to notice.

“Dipper, when we get home…” Bill groaned into Dipper’s ear.

“Yes please,” Dipper replied.


End file.
